


Smoke After the Fire

by Yamiga



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe, Angst, Dark, Disability, Drama, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Torture, Twisted Storyline, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1680488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiga/pseuds/Yamiga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After figuring out of Takaba's betrayal and eventually "dealing" with it, Asami believed the boy to be gone from his life. Now, years later, it appears that his photographer has been under his nose all along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Title: The Smoke After Fire**

**Summary: After figuring out of Takaba's betrayal, Asami believed the boy to be gone from his life. Now, years later, it appears that his photographer has been under his nose all along.**

**Warnings: Dark/Twisted Fic. Angst. Romance. Yaoi. Oneshot. Mpreg . OC's. OOC. Alternate Universe.**

**A/N: A twisted fic if you might say, so I'm warning you, if you DO NOT like stories where Asami and Takaba are not together, or stories that are angsty, more specifically, if YOU** **DO NOT LIKE YAMIGA'S ANGSTY, SAPPY, DEPRESSING FART WORTHY STORIES THAT ARE A SHAME TO BE COMPARED TO A SYMPHONY THEN DON'T READ IT! HEED MY WARNING YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.** **Anyway, this story has been stuck in my mind for a year now.**

* * *

 

* * *

Takaba was dead. Asami was pleased.

The young photographer sat there before him strapped to a chair. His head dangling, and blood dripping from his mouth, forming a pool on the ground. There were cuts and bruises riddling his body, and slightly he shook, despite being in such a horrid state.

Asami smiled and approached Takaba. There was a lit cigarette between his fingers and he didn't hesitate to extinguish it on Takaba's skin. There was a hissing sound that came first and then, a strange noise that emitted from Takaba, or what was left of him. Asami laughed.

"Now," He began. "You know the price for betrayal. It's just a shame it had to be you. I could've used you for so much more, but a whore would only slander my title." He chuckled. "Good bye, Takaba."

Asami turned to leave the room, and at the same time, took his phone from his pocket. He held it to his ear. "Take his body out of here." He spoke. "And clean this mess. Be here in less than five minutes." And like that, he crossed the threshold, and vanished down the corridor.

Asami hadn't realized that another person, witnessed his deed. He had left the room without looking around, without making sure that he and Takaba were alone.

Standing, pushing the door open with all his might was a young boy, perhaps no older than five. Dressed nicely, he stepped into the smelly room and held his palm to his nose. Without much thought, he approached Takaba's cadaver, which still remained hooked up and slumped over the chair.

"Eww…" He spoke, not knowing what else to say as he couldn't comprehend what he saw. "You're  _ugly…_ " He pushed on Takaba's chair lightly, and surprisingly, the whole thing toppled over. Takaba hit the ground with a thud and stream of crimson liquid emitted from his mouth.

Momentarily, his eyes shot open, instantly scaring the boy.

Takaba began to cough and trash until finally, his body went limp…permanently.

The boy screamed and ran out of the room. His initial reaction was to find his father, Asami, but his mother was closer. She was in the bedroom combing out her long dark hair when her son entered the room literally crying and screaming.

"There's something in basement! It's gross!"

His mother, no doubt concerned for her son, rushed down to see what it was. Upon entering the basement, she screamed even louder than he did. However, she made sure the young boy could not enter the room as she instantly recognized the identity of the body.

Takaba Akihito, the boy who nearly jeopardized her wedding.

"A piece of trash!" She commented, entering the room herself. She stood over the boy, and nudged him with the edge of her heel.

"Mom…"

"Shinji…" She turned to face him. "Don't say a word about seeing this boy to your father."

"Is he okay? He looks ugly." Shinji replied. "He's gross is he dead?"

"Almost." She smiled at her son.

"Well he should die." Shinji replied. "He stinks and he's ugly. He should be burned."

Mrs. Asami walked away from the monstrosity on the ground and out of the room, she stood by her son and shut the door. "That's not for us to decide. But nevertheless, he's something we don't have to worry about."

Shinji smiled.

OoOoOoO

Takaba was taken away later that day.

Asami didn't feel anything. The betrayal had already hardened his heart and extinguished any feelings he felt for Takaba. That boy truly was a piece of trash and Asami didn't have time to deal with him. He had gotten what he deserved, a painful execution. Not a hint of guilt resided within Asami.

He now had other things to focus on, and that was his son and heir, Shinji.

Takaba was a thing of the past, now Asami had to look to the future.

OoOoOoO

Shinji, before he went to bed, entered the basement one final time. To his surprise, the room was empty and cleaned from top to bottom.

He shrugged then, and itched his brown hair. After that, he turned away and went back to his room.

OoOoOo

Shinji had graduated both college and high school very early. By the time he was twenty, he already had a job lined up for him and a vast amount of savings in his bank account. Asami, no doubt was pleased with the way his son had come out.

He had looks, and soon would gain power and money, as anyone knew to respect Shinji, for he was Asami's son. Like his father, he has a semi muscular build and bore piecing golden eyes , in addition he wore that same cold glare. He was attractive but at the same time dangerous, just what Asami wanted him to be.

OoOoOoO

While Asami had one agenda, Shinji had another.

When he turned twenty, he had moved out of the house and purchased an upscale home somewhere in Kyoto. His father of course, didn't approve of it at first but Shinji assured him that when the time came, he'd certainly move back to Tokyo to take over Asami's business.

Shinji had already begun delving into his father's business, and of course he hid this from Asami. Yet his mother knew all about it, in fact, she had helped him. She allowed him to dig deeper and deeper into the underworld until he finally retrieved what he had been looking for. The same 'piece of trash', that he'd seen years ago, the same piece of trash that he could hardly stop thinking about, ever since he was a young boy.

One maimed, ruined and absent Takaba Akihito. Yet despite finding him in such a vegative state, Shinji still felt his heart burn up, like it did all those years ago. He had finally found his 'piece of trash', his puzzle piece.

It took bargaining to buy Takaba from the man who had purchased him from Asami years ago, and it took money, to keep that man quiet. But every second, every dime spent was worth it.

He'd taken his prize back to Kyoto with him and had hired a staff of medical doctors to care for him, as he was immobile, in such a state.

This new Takaba Akihito, couldn't move, speak, nor could even look up. His head always hung low as some of the nurses around the house would push him around in his wheel chair. He couldn't eat normally as he was fed through a feeding tube. All the torture, and abuse of twenty years had done its work on Takaba and now he was nothing but a hallow shell.

Shinji absolutely loved him this way.

He loved Takaba for his imperfections and for his special needs. He didn't care how much older Takaba was than him, nor did he care how badly affected his body was. He still looked beautiful, like an angel, like a dream come true.

Shinji loved every bit of him.

OoOoOo

Shinji already took to working in the deep city of Kyoto, expanding Asami's business. When Mrs. Asami visited Kyoto, she'd no doubt be with Takaba. He'd sit in his wheel chair, with his head down as she'd be sewing or reading a book, humming slightly, next to him on the sofa.

"You look very nice today, Akihito…" She'd usually say. "Shinji is very lucky to have you…" She never respected a response, but figured Takaba was pleased.

OoOoOoO

Shinji had contacted his mother on something that was bothering him. The two talked over lunch, before she went back to Tokyo.

"Is it easy, raising children?" He began his conversation, taking a sip of his coffee.

"It depends on how children are raised. Your father and I strictly raised you for business." Mrs. Asami replied. "Our relationship was and still is political, as well as your birth."

Shinji shrugged. "That much I figured. But that doesn't concern me."

"Are you thinking about something?" She reached her hand across the table and placed it upon her son's.

"I've mused on the idea of having children and…given Takaba's state, I decided to go ahead and schedule a surgery for him."

Mrs. Asami rose an eyebrow. "I don't understand…"

"His reproductive organs are obliterated. He's been sexually abused for years, they aren't of any use." He moved some hair out of his face. "I've requested that the doctor switches out his reproductive organs, and replaces them with a females."

Mrs. Asami sighed. "It's your choice, it's not like he has a say." She smiled. "I'm getting older and I've pondered on the idea of grandchildren. In addition, Aki has nice eyes…" She went on sipping her coffee, all the while, Shinji smiled.

OoOoOoO

A year later, Shinji was twenty one.

He had by now become his father's prominent business partner and took to traveling back and forth from Kyoto to Tokyo. The family business had grown widely since the past year and Asami gave Shinji more than enough credit.

Shinji had to agree that he was responsible for the recent expansion as he himself made ties with many different organizations both in the political and underworld. This ensured that the family fortune couldn't come tumbling down, it would be secure for years.

Asami praised his son for his cunning ideas, but at the same time, gave himself just as much credit for their success. Shinji  _was,_ Asami's son after all. No less was expected from him. That stoic, demanding and authorative personality was something he'd inherited from Asami. It was a given that Shinji would act the way he did, it was decided since his birth.

However, as much as Asami knew his son from the inside out, he began to see a much more mysterious or distant side of Shinji. The younger Asami began to cut his visits brief and at times, grew slightly irritated, even with Asami.

Asami began to grow curious as various possibilities manifested themselves through his mind. After a few months of observing Shinji's personality change, he easily inferred that the boy was hiding something. Whatever it was, Asami intended to find out.

So before his son departed to Kyoto, he confronted him.

OoOoOoO

Shinji had just finished talking to one of Takaba's nurses on the phone. It appeared that Takaba was slowly making progress after the birth of their son. In addition, Shinji could hear his son squealing on the other line and that warmed his heart. He was ready to go home.

He had already told his mother good bye and was heading outside the estate. He was stopped by his father who leaned on the door way. The two made brief eye contact before Shinji reached the door. Asami then walked forward blocking his son's exit.

"Father?" Shinji started, surprised, as he stood still. "Is there something wrong?"

"Not particularly." Asami replied. "I just wanted to say goodbye."

Shinji smiled. "Good bye then." He clutched the handle of his suitcase when he realized his father wasn't moving. "Father_"

"You were on the phone, a few minutes ago?"

Shinji nodded. "I was talking to one of my workers. It's nothing that important_"

"Who exactly were you speaking too, and about what?" Asami pressed on, crossing his arms. Shinji, able to feel his father's intimidation, stepped aside.

"I was speaking to Naga, about transporting some of the weapons to Yokohama. I'm sorry, I didn't run it by you before." He smiled, inclined slightly to his father and then without another word, vanished.

OoOoO

When Shinji arrived home, the first thing he did was kissed Akihito on his cheek. He was in his room as always, in his wheel chair. Shinji had brought roses for him and placed them on the desk. Takaba's nurse tended to them immediately.

Shinji then exited the room and went into his son's room. The little hazel haired boy nearly scream when he saw his father enter the room. Shinji didn't hold back his smile as he took his son in his arms and walked around the estate with him. Kibo, was the boy's name, and he greatly resembled Takaba. His hair was a soft hazel color, and like Takaba, his eyes were blue, however, he had a great amount of light within them. His eyes always attracted Mrs. Asami whenever she visited. She absolutely 'adored', his blue pupils.

They were full of life, full of hope and full of love, something that she never had, raising her own son. Shinji realized this aspect about her relationship with Kibo and had come to enjoy her visits.

OoOoOoO

For the most part, it was a peaceful day.

Shinji was sitting in the living room, watching his infant son play with blocks on the floor. Takaba sat there silently in his wheel chair which rested near the sofa. Silence filled the empty spaces of the room as Shinji silently observed what he could. His reports rested in his lap and his coffee mug remained untouched. He closed his eyes and remained focused in steady thought. Afterwards, he stood and made way to the window where he observed the majority of what he could see.

A tap on his shoulder, broke him from his momentary concentration, as he turned around to see who disturbed him.

It was a nurse.

"Yes." He began, turning to face her.

She wore a worried expression. "Asami-san…" She took a deep breath. "Your father is here to see you. He is very impatient."

Shinji advanced past her quickly, feeling his heart pump faster and faster. He walked through the living room, where his family still resided.

"Get Akihito upstairs and take Kibo to his room." He ordered the nurse. " _Now_"_

The front door had already opened, as the commotion outside escaladed. It appeared that the nurses had tried their best to stop Asami from entering, but only failed. He stormed inside, into the living room where Shinji stood. Kibo and Takaba also sat there; Kibo seemed to notice his grandfather's menacing presence as he dropped his blocks.

Asami made way to speak, but was caught dead in midsentence when he stared harshly at the wheel chair. Shinji by this time, had walked over to Akihito and stood in front of his wheel chair.

"What do you want?" He demanded, staring at his father. "Well?"

"Watch your tone." Asami warned, making way towards the two. "And what the hell is this?" There was pure hatred in his voice as he glared at Takaba. "Is this what you've been hiding?"

"I haven't been hiding anything. I've just been living my life, is that a crime?" Shinji asked, angrily.

"Sneaking into  _my_ business, is a crime." Asami spat angrily.

"Then tell me…how is my deed a crime after what you've done?" He crossed his arms and stared at his father in a very discriminative fashion, almost as if he was disgusted with him. Asami remained quiet, and only glared.

"Yeah…." Shinji continued. "You know what I'm talking about. I saw him you know, that day, all those years ago, after you tortured him, after you left him to die." He stepped aside so Asami could get a better view of Takaba, or what was left of him. "He never left my mind, no matter how disgusting he seemed at first. I  _kept_ looking for him, he was my main focus…" He took a deep breath. "It just mesmerized me how a person so destroyed, so decimated, so dead…could look so, beautiful. Even after all these years…he still looks the same!"

There was a pause that filled the room as both father and son glared at each other. Asami stared at Takaba with confusion in his eyes not sure what to think, or what to say.

Breaking through the silence was a whimper from Kibo who was confused by everything. Shinji, blinked back into reality and quickly rushed over to his son, picking him up. Asami stared in disgusts. He saw the hazel hair and the blue eyes. Automatically, the bile began to rise in his throat.

"Is that….how…" Even such a man as Asami, was lost for words.

"Takaba is in a semi vegative state, the doctors claim he's getting better now, but," Shinji moved some of Kibo's hair from his face. "I didn't really care for his opinion on the matter, and due to the fact that his organs were obliterated, I paid or a surgery. Unlike you, I wanted to marry for love and have a child with the person of my choice." He smiled. "So here father is your grandson, Asami Kibo."

"You're insane."

"That's surprising coming from your mouth." Shinji glared. "You have a lot of gall father." He turned his gaze back to Kibo.

Asami, all the while, felt the blood pumping through his chest. His gaze shifted from Takaba, back to Kibo and then finally his son, his enemy. Shinji only smiled as he embraced Kibo even tighter. "Are you angry?"

"Have you lost your mind_"

"Have you lost yours?"

Asami crossed his arms yet surprisingly, despite the anger building up inside of him, he smiled. Fury still resided within him, but he knew how to mask it, as he didn't want to lose himself in front of his son.

"Do you plan to play this game?"

"It depends on what's being waged."

And like that, Shinji returned the smile.

"So you're prepared to make me your enemy?" Asami breathed.

"Enemy, if that's what you see it as." Shinji sighed slightly. "But I still don't understand how." He watched as his father made way to leave. "You gave him up father, you wanted him dead…if this is what your anger and my betrayal are built upon, then I just don't understand_"

"You went snooping into my business Shinji," He stood by the door way, with his back towards his son. "And you resurfaced wounds of the past. You've gone deeper into the Under World than you needed to go."

"Your business? How is this your business if you wanted him dead…if you tortured him? Look at him father, look at the man you destroyed. I don't know what he did to you, but no one deserves his." Both Asami's gazed at Takaba each with soft expressions. "I'm giving him another choice father, because you abandoned him and I found him. I  _love_ him, and he is mine."

Asami turned away and began to walk. "He's yours?" He spoke quietly, before stepping over the threshold. "We'll see how long that lasts."

Shinji stood behind the doorframe crossing his arms and glaring at his father. "I'll keep you to it then. But remember, you gave him away, you left him for dead." He called out. "I'm not going to give him up to you so easily, if you decided to try and force me."

Asami didn't say anything after that and neither did Shinji. He only took a deep breath, running his hand through his dark brown hair. He inhaled the outside air before going back inside and shutting the door.

_The End._

* * *

**The end! I know this was a really weird story, and it's just…twisted so to speak. Tell me what you think about it!**

**Also…I played at graduation today! I didn't cry, thank God! Also, I met an old friend! I haven't seen him in ages and I missed his so much but he's gotten to be so damn sexy. New love interest!** **_Anyway,_ ** **shout out to everyone who graduated and earned the title Class of 2014! Give yourselves a pat on the back and walk that stage! BUT, be sure to make clear the stage for next year and make way for the class of 2015!**

**I don't own Finder Series!**

**PS: If you're into the manga Caste Heaven by Ogawa Chise, I've published two fanfics for the series already and I've made a community on fanfiction. SO if you want to write stories, you can put them in my community until they've actually created an archive for it.**

**If you haven't read Caste Heaven, then you should!**

**Anyway! Peace out!**

**God Bless!**

**Good luck to _ALL the students, world wide,_** **of the class of 2014.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I'd like to thank first and foremost Lovise Polaris for giving me that extra kick to continue this story! And everyone else who wanted a continuation and who wanted things explained, this is for you! _  
_**

* * *

 

Takaba was losing himself.

He didn't know when it started, when this primarily submissive personality had spurred but nonetheless, he _was_ losing himself. He was changing.

It wasn't a positive change, or the change he'd commend himself for, but a very negative one. He hated it…he hated himself.

He supposed that now, he had fallen too far to into the rabbit hole to even contemplate on climbing out.

All Takaba could do now was wait. Wait until the storm passed, wait until things got better, wait until the fire finally subsided.

OoOoOoO

"I can't do this Asami." Takaba exclaimed as he packed his bags. The older man stood behind him in an annoyed fashion.

"Takaba, you're just overacting_"

"Over reacting?" Takaba stood. "How the hell am I over reacting? You are getting  _married_  Asami! I'm not going to stay here_"

"If you just wait_"

"Asami, nothing you say will get me to change my mind!" He tossed some clothes into his final bag and sealed it shut.

"So you're going to run away?" Asami sneered, crossing his arms. "Just think this over. It's not as bad as you're making it out to be."

Takaba stood straight and faced Asami. There were tears threatening to fall from his large blue eyes. "You don't understand Asami…I…I'd rather sleep out on the street if it meant that I wouldn't have to be here with you and your fiancé! Why are you even marrying her?"

"You know why Akihito, we've been over this numerous times_

"For business, yeah I get it!" Takaba threw his hands up in defeat. "And that makes it okay, that makes it okay for you to discard_"

Asami roughly jerked Takaba's chin up and glared at him. "Who said I was discarding you?" His voice held a dangerous tone. "You're only assuming things now."

Takaba's lips quivered. "Why aren't you listening to me…Asami_"

Asami leaned down and silence his troubled photographer with a kiss. "Just wait a little longer. Things will go back to normal. You're just over reacting."

oOoOoOo

Why Takaba decided to stay, he didn't know, but it had to be the worst decision he'd ever made.

He didn't have a say in whether or not this strange woman moved in, nor did he have a say when she and Asami were finally married. He remembered perfectly, the ring being placed on her finger, giving her an angelic tone. After that day, nothing had been the same for Takaba.

He and Asami's time became even more brief until finally, it was almost as if Takaba didn't exist. This new woman, Mrs. Asami had certainly left her mark, everywhere. Her perfume clung to the furniture that Takaba dusted, to the clothes that he washed and so on.

When he was granted access to the bedroom, he could smell both her perfume and Asami's cologne, as the scents would cling to the bed sheets.

Takaba's heart would harden as he took the sheets off of the bed and headed to the washroom. He continued to tell himself that it would just be for a short while, but he wasn't even sure if he believed that much anymore.

OoOoOoO

It was a rarity, for Takaba to have Asami all to himself, but tonight was special as Mrs. Asami was out with her friends celebrating something that at the time, Takaba didn't really care about.

He and Asami were finally alone, entangled in the sheets and immersed in heated passion. That night, Asami held Takaba tighter than he ever had before as he made love to the photographer, making sure not to hurt him or get out of control like he usually did. This of course, confused Takaba and when the two were finally finished, when they finally rested in momentary silence side by side, Takaba questioned Asami.

"You're acting strange." Takaba had regained his breath as he looked up towards the ceiling. "Is there something wrong?"

And for the first thirty seconds, Asami was quiet. This prompted Takaba to repeat the question. "Is there something wrong_"

"She's pregnant, Akihito."

Takaba fell silent as a lump formed in his throat. "We figured out today."

"What…I don't…" He took a deep breath as he sat up. "What's that mean Asami?" Takaba already knew the answer, but he wanted to hear it from Asami's mouth.

"It doesn't mean anything, if you don't let it get to you." Asami grimly replied. "Just lay back down Takaba, you don't need to overreact over the simplest things."

_But she's having your baby! How is that simple!_

Takaba sealed his lips and closed his eyes. He shook his head in anger. "Asami, this isn't a game."

"Who said it was a game to begin with?"

Takaba saw no point in arguing. He only fell back into the sheets and closed his eyes.

_This is the last time Asami…_ He thought, as his ex-lover embraced him again.  _Just savor it..._

OoOoOo

Five months later and Takaba could finally breathe.

He sat in his car outside of his newly purchased home. The moon loomed in the Massachusetts's sky, illuminating Takaba's concrete drive way. He didn't feel like getting out at that moment, as unloading the car would be too much of a task. So with the company of the radio, he sat focused with pictures in one hand, and in the other, a lighter.

There was a song blaring on the radio as he opened the lighter, watching the flame grow to its maximum size. He held a picture to the heat and watched as it crumbled under the fire. Afterwards, he let if fall perfectly into the ashtray resting in his lap. A few seconds later, it extinguished.

The windows were rolled down, allowing a cool summer breeze to pass through. Takaba only smiled and focused on the song that played. He listened to the lyrics, the rhythm and the instruments in the background. After a few seconds, he held another picture to the light.

_You told me you would wait for ever…_

_And when I held your hand…I knew that it was now or never…_

The flame engulfed the picture faster than Takaba had expected. He let the ashes fall into the tray while some were carried by the wind gust that flew though. Takaba by this time had held all the pictures to the light, all the memories until finally, they were purged and decimated.

They vanished with the fire, yet the smoke still remained.

He could rid himself of Asami, yet the man still left an ever lasting imprint in his heart.

He'd just have to try to forget.

OoOoOoO

Four years, almost five had passed.

Takaba supposed he was in a stable position. He had a good income and he was still taking photos like he loved. Life was treating him well. While it was hard to completely start over in America, he had people to help him along the way. Strange enough, he rekindled his connection between both his family and friends. They knew where he lived and would occasionally come and visit him.

Takaba had missed his home overseas, but he felt more comfortable, more accepted here. It was good for him to be away from all the negativities that would haunt him if ever he decided to go back to Japan.

OoOoOoOo

That day, Takaba took to staying home.

It was a Saturday which meant that he didn't have work. He'd already bought his groceries the night before and figured he deserved some well needed rest.

A good movie was also on. It wasn't one of those action packed movies or suspenseful ones, but the calm ones, where not a lot happened. It was the type of movie where you could watch it, and then drift off to sleep without worrying about missing anything, one of those movies seen over and over again.

In the comfort of his sofa, Takaba had already felt his eye lids growing heavy. The softness of the movie had put him in some kind of trance as his head bobbed up and down….up and down…

_Bam_

There was a gunshot that caused Takaba to instantly sit up. He looked around enhancing his awareness to see where the noise had come from. He attempted to stand but was immediately paralyzed when his front door was kicked open, roughly flying off of its hinges.

Takaba slowly stood up, snaking slightly as he stared ahead, across the threshold. The sunlight temporarily obscured his vision causing him to hold a hand over his eyes to see who his attacker was. From what he could see, as the man stepped forward, was that he held a gun, extended towards Takaba. As he got closer, the light began to vanish, allowing the photographer a better view of this man.

When he met his culprits eyes for the first time, he nearly felt his heart sink.

"Asami…" He breathed as the business man walked over the door and towards Takaba.

"Akihito." Asami sneered and quickly grabbed the paralyzed photographer by the arm. "You really though you could trick me without getting caught?

"What? Wait! What are you talking about! Let me go Asami_"

"Don't play dumb Takaba! I have the evidence, in fact, when we get back to Japan why don't we just ask Sakezaki!"

_Sakezaki…_ The name rang a bell to Takaba but at the moment, he couldn't quite remember everything in detail.

"Asami let me go! Go back to Japan!"

"Takaba, shut up and stop moving." He warned as he clenched Takaba's wrist. The photographer however still thrashed and screamed until finally, Asami could take no more.

He broke his wrist, he snapped the bone. Takaba nearly cried.

OoOoOoO

He was being strapped to a chair by two other men. They weren't Suoh and Kirishima, that worried Takaba.

In the doorway, Asami stood with a cigarette hanging behind his mouth. He had a less than pleased expression on his face as the men finally finished restraining Takaba.

"Leave." He ordered and they complied. They shut the door behind them.

Takaba was shaking and his wrist was throbbing. Asami obviously didn't care, he only walked towards Takaba until he stood before him, glaring down at him.

"I hold little tolerance for traitors." He spoke, as he reached into his suit jacket.

"I…I didn't betray you! I don't know what you're talking about Asami!" Takaba exclaimed attempting to move his good hand. Asami, who saw his struggle clenched one of his own fists and plummeted it into Takaba's broken wrists.

The photographer actually cried.

"We can make this a painless night Takaba, if you tell me what I need to know." He held a knife in one of his free hands. "I don't want to treat you the same way I treat those who betray me, but I won't have a problem doing so. Just tell me all the information you gave to Sakezaki."

Takaba gulped.

"I didn't give him  _anything…._ "

Asami grinned.

"Very well then."

OOoOoOoO

It felt as if Takaba had woken from a twenty one year dream.

His eyes, for the first time focused on what was around him and his fingers and legs automatically regained their feeling. He could breathe and speak without that heavy weight on his chest, and overall he felt like a new person.

_Where am I?_ He thought as he forced himself to sit up after years of being supported by a wheel chair. He looked around and realized that he was in a large bed with warm sheets and blankets and large pillows. The room itself was also huge, painted white with grey curtains hanging from the window. Next to the bed was a wheel chair, and Takaba only assumed that was his.

He wondered if he could walk without it.

Takaba maneuvered himself in such a way where his legs hung off of the bed and his feet made contact with the warm wooden ground. Afterwards, he beckoned himself to stand as he wobbly, for the first time in years, stood straight.

Maybe once or twice he caught himself before he fell or threw up, but after a few seconds, he was able to walk normally. He slowly made way through the threshold of the door and into the upstairs corridor. He looked around and walked through the hallway until he finally made it to a very fancy staircase.

He took hold of the rail for support as he slowly made his way down each and every carpeted step.

Despite the fact that he had been 'asleep', for all this time, this place seemed oddly familiar to him. He had seen those painted walls somewhere, he had touched the railing at a point in life.

He reached the bottom and strangely, his stomach began to lurch. He grimaced a little bit and placed a hand on it to sooth it and as quickly as this pain came, it vanished.

Takaba continued on, not very sure where he was going.

As he listened in the silence, he heard laughing a head, it sounded like it was coming from the kitchen. Takaba slowly, using the wall for support made way towards that direction. His stomach began to ache again, causing him to stop momentarily, but somehow, he bit back his pain.

Taking a deep breath, Takaba pushed off of the wall and entered the kitchen nearly tripping as he fell through the threshold.

He regained himself instantly and stared a head.

There was a man, a young man holding what seemed to be a toddler, maybe a one year old. The older man, were a dark suit. His hair was black and slicked back, and his eyes were a soft golden. The toddler he held wore a white blouse and some dress pants. He had sandy colored hair and bright blue eyes.

Takaba stared not sure what to think. Who were these people?

"Hello…" He began, wiping his eyes. "I…where am I exactly_"

There was a shock of pain that radiated through his stomach causing him to clench it. Both the boy and the man shared with worried looks as the older man placed the boy down and quickly hurried over to Takaba.

"Calm down Akihito, just breathe. The pain is going to pass…" He breathed quietly. His voice was so familiar to Takaba yet he couldn't point it out.

As he hunched over, he stared into the golden eyes of the man who soothed him, and rubbed his stomach.

"S…Shinji…" Things were beginning to come back to him as the pain grew stronger. The younger man, rubbed Takaba's stomach to calm him.

"Yes, it's me Shinji. I've seen you've woken up from your recovery."

"Recovery?" Takaba panted.

"Yes, from your surgery. The surgery that enabled you to walk down here, and to talk. The surgery that gave you your conscience back." Shinji continued to rub Takaba's stomach until the pain subsided. At that moment, both men stood. Shinji despite his youth, was taller than Takaba.

"That's impossible." Takaba spat. "To get my conscience back_"

"For you it might be. But you've been gone for twenty one years Takaba." Shinji looked down at Takaba, who presently looked at the little boy, Kibo. His son.

"Shinji…I remember everything." He looked into the younger man's eyes as realization hit him.

"Good." Shinji smiled. "Then that does it! I was worried that you wouldn't_"

"Shinji this is wrong." Takaba replied, angrily. "This is all wrong. You're…I'm…you're…"

"Wrong? How is this wrong?" Shinji crossed his arms.

"We have a son Shinji! Do you not realize how much older I am than you!? And what did you do to me! Why do I feel this way_how the hell did I even have your son?" Takaba was on the verge of tears as memories began to flood his mind. He remembered the surgery and not having a say. He remembered seeing Kibo after he was born but not being able to touch him. And he remembered Shinji.

"You're crazy." He muttered as a single tear fell from his eye.

Shinji chuckled. "I had a feeling you would say that, Akihito." He grabbed his spouse's arm and pulled him into a hug. "But I don't care because you'll soon realize that you have the  _perfect_ life." He breathed into his ear. "Call me crazy, but you are safe here Akihito. I've worked too hard to let you go. You are mine."

Takaba caught his breath. "You sound like your father."

"I am his son." Shinji released Takaba and placed a hand on his stomach. "And so is this…"

Takaba stared confused. "What?"

"You're pregnant again, Takaba. I assumed that the chemicals and procedures from the surgery would kill the fetus off, but that didn't work if you're still feeling pain." He sighed. "Before this, before your surgery, my father was dead set on getting you back from me. And for a while, he did…"

"Asami…got me…" Takaba breathed. "What…what does that mean?"

"You're pregnant, with his child." Shinji smiled. "But we're getting it terminated."

Takaba nearly passed out.

"Where is your father now?"

"Well, he doesn't know where you are, that's all that matters. I had this home built to replicate the one in Kyoto. It's a safe house."

Takaba swallowed as he stared past Shinji and towards Kibo who stood, looking up at both of his parents. "Kibo…" Takaba breathed, but the little boy looked confused. He stared at his father.

"He's never seen you stand, nor has he heard you speak." Shinji replied.

"Kibo…" Takaba ignored the comment and bent down a bit, extending his hand. Without hesitation, the little boy smile and ran over to him. He jumped in Takaba's arms and laughed when he picked him up.

"He likes you." Shinji cooed behind Takaba.

"I would…I'd hope so." Takaba replied in a shaking voice.

"Do you like him, Akihito?" Shinji asked quietly.

"I love him…and, I love him or her also." He placed a hand on his stomach, much to Shinji's dismay.

"That's a pity then. We're getting that thing killed next week. I don't need my father messing up my_"

"Shinji listen! It's fine!" Takaba yelled.

"Akihito, keeping that baby would be a blow to  _my_ pride. I can't have that. Besides you don't have a say in it, you've never had a say. You are mine and I make decisions for you."

Takaba fell silent and stared at Shinji in disbelief. It didn't seem like he cared.

"I have business to attend to, I'll see both of you later on tonight."

OoOoOoO

Takaba, in the same manner as all those years ago, threw things into bags.

Clothes, food, and some extra cash. Anything that would get him by.

He just needed a bus ticket and then he'd be on his way. He had no idea where he was going but  _anywhere,_ would be better than being here.

"Kibo…come on." The little boy stood behind his father, looking at him throw clothes in the bag. When Takaba extended his hand, Kibo quickly took hold of it. "We're leaving…" He muttered to the toddler. "I'm sorry but I can't stay here."

OoOoOo

Takaba had mused on leaving his infant with Shinji, but figured that would be terrible. Shinji was crazy, as was Asami. It would be torture to allow his son to stay with them, to grow up just as or even worse than his father and grandfather.

It was odd, how events replayed themselves and it was odd how Takaba was always intertwined in such a series of unfortunate events.

He believed he had burned this life a long time ago, he believed that with that lighter, these memories had been purged from his mind, for good.

It was his fault for not making sure the smoke was extinguished.

There was always smoke after fire, and even if it wasn't as dangerous as the putrid flames themselves, it still had the power to suffocate, to choke…and to kill.

OoOoOoO

Takaba held Kibo in one arm as the bus boy took his suitcases and placed them under the compartment. In his free hand, he held his cell phone. Afterwards, after he made this one final call, he'd have to discard his celluar device. It would serve as nothing more than a tracking signal.

_He probably doesn't have the same number…_

Takaba thought, dialing the numeric code like he used to all those years ago. As the phone rang, he held it to his ear and listened, and hoped.

_Please…please…please…_

" _Hello."_ There was a deep voice on the other end of the line that instantly caused Takaba to lose hope.

"I'm sorry…I thought you were someone_"

" _Akihito_?" The man exclaimed loudly. " _Is that you?_ "

Takaba paused. "Kou…" He replied.

" _You're alive_"_

"I don't have time right now, I just…yes, it's me Takaba, but I need your help." He clutched Kibo. "I'm getting on a bus to Osaka. It's going to stop at the main station…do you think you can pick me up?"

" _Yeah! Akihito…what time?"_

"Tomorrow morning, at about six. I also have someone else with me_" The bus boy nudged Takaba on to shoulder, signifying it was time for him to board. "Listen Kou, I've got to go! I'll tell you everything later…"

_"It's really you…isn't it?"_

"Yes! Yes Kou it is…just…I'll see you later! Goodbye, I have to go now!" Before his old friend could say another word, he shut his phone.

There was a trashcan near, and with his free arm, he tossed the phone in the bin.

Afterwards he heard the final call for the bus.

He clutched his sleeping son tighter as he walked up the steps and seated himself.

_The end._

* * *

 

**Thank you for everyone who supported this story. I originally had a gazillion guest hate reviews (I never posted them), and that was one reason I thought before posting a sequel. But that would be bitchy for me to not write another chapter for the people who liked this story.**

**So I hope you liked it.**

**It's twisted and kind of disgusting in my opinion but each to his or her own.**

**If I get more hate reviews, then oh well. *Let the flames rage OOOOOON, the trolls never bothered me anyway. DRAMATIC ELSA EXIT***

**Anyway, again, I hope, for those of you who wanted a continuation, you liked it! It explains a ton of things that I think needed to be explained.**

**God Bless.**

**Happy Summer.**

**I don't own the Finder Series.**

**Peace Out Homies!**

**PS: The song Takaba was listening to in the car when burned the pictures is called 'Sumer of '69', by Bryan Adams. It's an 80's song.**


End file.
